The objective of the proposed research is to investigate the contribution of specific cognitive processes to adult development of intelligence. The theoretical framework of crystallized and fluid intelligence theory provides the motivation for the choice of processes to be studied. The studied processes are taken from the areas of memory, attention, and auditory perception. Within the area of memory, the processes of leveling and sharpening and organizationa strategies are investigated. Multivariate analyses are used to relate these processes to the theory of intelligence and to adult changes in intelligence.